Luis's Installation
by uninstaii
Summary: hoob installs some serious hardware


Luis paced back and forth across the living room. His bare feet thudding the wooden floor beneath him with every step. He turned to look up at the clock hung on the wall. 10:17. The maintenance man was supposed to be here 17 minutes ago to install the new fiber optics in his house.

His snail internet had slowed Luis's work production to a standstill, leaving a mountain of work left to be done. More importantly, the horrendous ping prevented him from streaming porn, playing porn, and even downloading porn. For the past 3 months, Luis had be relegated to masturbating to images as videos would simply take too long to load or download. By the time the video was ready, he would have already yameted to bed. The basic internet package was no longer sufficient to sustain Luis's ever growing libido for futanari tentacle hentai.

Ding Dong

Luis bolted for the door and swung it open with one full motion. In front of him stood a small boy no taller than his chest. He wore a worn blue baseball cap that hid most of his face, revealing only the ends of black hair coming out from the sides. Beneath the hat was a dirty white T-shirt with various stains and smudges on it. The variety of the stains could be seen continuing down to his ripped baggy jeans. The knees and legs were clearly visible through the various holes in the pants. If the pants weren't so dirty, Kanye would've been able to sell them for $300 a pair.

The boy looked up, meeting Luis's eyes with his. The boy's eyes were a Boring Basic Bitch Brown (BBBB) kept behind two dirty square lens held together by a faint wire. His black hair prortruded messily from the bottom of his hat, extending to just past his eye brows. Judging by the thin slits for eyes, Luis thought the boy looked oreintal in flavor. Somwhere bewteen chow mein and sushi.

"Wo zai zheli qiao ni," the boy spoke in a distinctive exotic voice.

"Claro. Venha no menino amarelo," Luis responded in his own distinctive exotic voice.

The two voices were so exotic that certain people would be triggered.

"Come in, umm-"

"Uni. You can call me Uni," the boy responded cutting off Luis.

"Right. I'll show you where my modem is."

Luis led Uni through the house and to his office. The walls were a bare white. No pictures, no paintings, no weeb shit posters. Just a standard white. Like the walls, the rest of his room was simplistic as well. A leather couch against the wall to the left, a few bookcases on the right, and a BBBB desk in the center. A single montior, keyboard, and mouse lay on the desk. So simple that it was hard to believe he had any extreme fetishes.

Uni walked over to the wall and bent over to take a look at the modem lying on the ground. Luis looked from behind, staring at Uni's tight jeans. They perfectly outlined the tiny, smooth curves of his butt. Every small movement was clearly revealed. Every small arm movement. Every small twitch. It was all visible to Luis. He could feel himself get sucked in and a deep urge started to build up. An urge to go over and grab it, to grab the tight little ass with both his large hands. He desperately wanted to squeeze them, fondle them, and caress them.

"Sir. It looks like you are eligible for new fiber optics. I'll be back with tools in a bit."

Luis quickly was pulled out of his trance and shook his head quickly.

"Sir, do you need something?" Uni said, pointing at Luis's two hands extended forward toward Uni.

"Oh sorry," Luis quickly responded pulling his hands back in the process.

Uni sent a quizzical look at Luis, who instinctively looked left towards his computer.

"Well, I'll be back in a few minutes," the boy as he slowly walked toward the door.

Luis let out a large sigh of relief. He could not believe he was seconds away from grabbing the installation boy's ass. He shook head furiously and patted his face. Luis tried to pacing around the room attempting to regain his composure. He has always masturbated to traps but he did not think that he would actually grope and touch a real one. That was too close and Luis knew it. He would be in big trouble if something actually happened in his house. Before he could think anymore, Uni appeared at the door with a box of tools.

"Sir, this might take a while. You can leave while I install the fiber optics," Uni spoke, walking over to the modem on the ground. This time, he bent over again. The faded blue jeans stretched against his butt, revealing the curves once more.

Luis was once again entranced by the jeans. As Uni slowly worked on the modem, his small movements were magnified by the movements of his ass. It wiggled up and down, left and right. The movements so smooth, so cute, so hot. They reminded Luis of the Korean pop stars he had seen online. However, he quickly remembered this one had a penis. And his urge died down.

"Wait!" Luis thought to himself. "The dick only makes it better!" And in one swift motion, he pulled off his pants, revealing his diamond hard dick. His penis was a thick tree rising above the Brazilian rain forest below it. It projected forward, the tip pointing directly at Uni's butthole.

"Prepare thy anus!" Luis yelled as he charged toward the clueless installation boy.

"Huh?" Uni responded. But before he could turn his head, Luis was already at his ass. Luis pulled down Uni's pants before he could respond. Before him, Luis saw two pale white plumps of meat revealed. Quickly, he grabbed both of them with both hands. They were firm. They must be. All the walking, bending over, and work made these cheeks firmer than Luis could imagine.

"Bueno."

"Wait what are you doing sir?" Uni asked now looking directly at Luis.

"Don't worry buns. I'm going to install my sperm into your butthole," Luis responded grinning.

"Wai-"

But before Uni could finish, Luis rammed his dick directly into Uni's butthole raw. It was painful for both but Luis did not care. He was an animal now. Pain mattered not. Only his pleasure mattered at this point. There was no turning back. As they say, "Go gay or go home." However, Luis was already home so it was perfect.

Luis began to thrust violently back and forth, pounding the little butthole mercilessly. His dick went all the way up the rectum, slamming Luis's balls against Uni's. Then pulling out all the way to the head before being thrust back in again to ensure that both would feel the full motion and size of the Brazilian anaconda. His large hands grasped Uni's waist, making sure he could not escape the pounding. Uni tried to escape but it was no use.

"Yamete!" Uni cried to no avail. He tried to struggle but Luis's hands were too strong. His butthole was burning in pain. Every thrust shot pain up his ass. Uni could feel the immense size of Luis inside him, stirring his insides. He was bent over and could not force himself to get up from the intense motions.

"I hope you're ready for even more little boy!" Luis yelled intensifying his motions. Then, he reached down and grabbed Uni by the neck. Luis swiftly pulled his head back to right in front of his, bringing Uni into a standing position. This way, the force of gravity could bring his dick up Uni's ass even further.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Luis asked teasingly looking at Uni's dick.

"Yamete." Uni quickly responded.

With is other hand, Luis grabbed the dick in front of him and grasped it firmly. It was even harder and bigger than his. Even Luis's big hand could paled in comparison when placed against it. Though Luis had the Amazonian anaconda, this boy had a full Chinese dragon. Even Luis was taken back by the size, freezing his motions for a second.

"Well well, I'll bet this will feel good," he tauntingly whispered into Uni's ear as he slowly stoked his dick up and down.

"Nuuu," Uni cried .

Despite his denial, Uni could begin to feel pleasure from the strokes and from his butt. Precum started to ooze out from his tip and lubricate Luis's hand. In response, Luis gripped the dick even firmer and resumed his anal Rape of Nanking. But Uni responded, he tightened his asshole, gripping Luis's dick. Together, they began moaning. Soon, the sounds of slapping, moaning and wet juices filled the house.

Luis could feel the cum slowly rising through his dick as he approached climax. It rose up like a tsunami and there was no stopping the deluge of cum that was to come.

"I'm about to cum!" he yelled.

"Me too!" Uni responded. "Let's come together and fill my asshole with your seed. Impregnate me senpai!"

And together they came in glorious unison. Cum spurted out of both of them, filling Uni's ass and plastering the wall in front of them. Uni could not hold it in anymore and cum began to slowly flow out of Uni's butthole and drip down onto the floor. When Luis pulled his dick out, a large semen began to flow out, making a lake on the floor.

Luis slowly walked backward, leaving a trail of cum on the floor. He then sat down looking at the sight before him. A tight butthole expanded to four times its original size, now spewing his cum out of it. He could not believe it. He fucked the little boy in front of him. Luis's thoughts quickly turned to jail time and all the other punishments he would receive.

"Man, I'm so fucked," he spoke under his breath, while looking down at the cum covered ground.

"Yes you are my friend," Uni responded now facing Luis.

Luis looked up and saw Uni now completely naked and his clothes on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Luis asked confused.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll show you what you what I'm going to do to you. It's my turn now," Uni said, now grinning.

Luis could see Uni slowly licking his lips. Uni raised his hand towards Luis, pointing his fingers directly at him. Slowly, the tips of his fingers began to turn purple and extend into tentacles.

"Wait, what's going on," Luis said shakily, retreating in fear.

"Like I said, don't worry. I know you're going to enjoy this. Or at least I am," Uni responded slowly walking towards Luis. The purple tentacles grew longer and thicker towards Luis, who then had his back against the wall. The tentacles were now as thick as Luis's arm and twisting around them.

"Wait, let's talk about this ok?" Luis pleaded.

"Sorry, too late."

Uni was now at Luis's feet and his tentacles wrapped tightly around Luis's arms, legs, and neck. Luis stared frightened at Uni's hardened Golden Dragon and could not begin to imagine what was going to happen. Uni slowly moved closer to Luis, penetrating Luis with his BBBB eyes. Luis tried to struggle but it was no use. The tentacles were too strong.

"hehehe xd."

"YAMETEEEEEE-" 


End file.
